As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,284; 4,219,902; 4,464,804; and 4,177,533; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse dual brush sweeping devices wherein the individual brushes are oriented at an angle relative to one another.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented dual brush sweepers are uniformly deficient in a number of significant areas.
To begin with all of the above mentioned sweepers dispose their brushes in the same general horizontal plane; and none of the dual brush arrangements employ relative rotation about two distinct vertically displaced axis.
In addition, none of the aforementioned patented devices employs a common power source to drive the dual power brushes from a single driven axis.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of powered floor sweepers for an arrangement which will incorporate an elevated powered brush onto the powered sweeper, so that both a floor surface and a raised baseboard surface may be cleaned simultaneously; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.